gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Windows Xbox Mac OS X }} | oceny = ESRB: M BBFC: 18 PEGI: 18+ OFLC: MA 15+ | platformy = PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows Xbox Mac OS X Android IOS | nośniki = CD, DVD | silnik = RenderWare | wymagania = procesor Intel Pentium III 800MHz lub AMD Athlon 1200MHz; 128 MB RAM; napęd CD-ROM 8x; 915 MB miejsca na dysku; karta graficzna 32 MB, kompatybilna z DirectX 9.0; karta dźwiękowa kompatybilna z DirectX 9.0; Windows 98/98 SE/Me/2000/XP/Server 2003 | akcja = 1986 | protagonista = Tommy Vercetti | lokalizacja = Vice City }} thumb|Specjalne logo GTA: Vice City wydane na 10-lecie powstania gry Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (w skrócie GTA: Vice City, lub Vice City) – gra z serii GTA, wyprodukowana przez Rockstar North, wydana przez Rockstar Games. Jest to szósty tytuł z serii, drugi, w którym zastosowano grafikę trójwymiarową. Po raz pierwszy gra została wydana w Ameryce Północnej w październiku 2002, później została wydana także na PC i Xboxa w roku 2003. Razem z kilkoma grami z serii GTA, pojawiła się na platformie Steam 4 stycznia 2008. Vice City zostało wydane po Grand Theft Auto III, następną grą z serii jest Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Świat gry w Vice City został zainspirowany kulturą amerykańską z lat 80. XX wieku. Akcja gry dzieje się w roku 1986 w Vice City (mieście wzorowanym na Miami). Głównym bohaterem jest Tommy Vercetti, członek mafii Forellich, który został wypuszczony z więzienia po piętnastu latach odsiadki. Został zamieszany w transakcję narkotykową, niespodziewanie przerwaną przez nieznanych sprawców. Szukając sprawców, Tommy rośnie w siłę, pracując dla najważniejszych ludzi w mieście. Gra używa zmodyfikowanej wersji silnika RenderWare, tak jak GTA III. Tak jak ta gra, GTA: Vice City daje graczowi ogromne miasto zapełnione budynkami, pojazdami i przechodniami. Tak jak inne gry z serii, GTA: Vice City zawiera elementy gier wyścigowych i TPP (third-person shooter). Po premierze, GTA: Vice City zostało najlepiej sprzedającą się grą roku 2002. Do lipca 2006, gra ta była najlepiej sprzedającą się grą wszech czasów na PlayStation 2. Vice City pojawiło się także w japońskim magazynie o grach Famitsu, gdzie w plebiscycie czytelników na 100 ulubionych gier 2006 zajęło wysokie miejsce, jako jedyna gra całkowicie pochodząca z Ameryki Północnej. Po premierze w USA, GTA: Vice City ujrzało światło dzienne w Europie, Japonii i Australii, gdzie także odniosło duży sukces. Vice City jest także miejscem akcji prequelu gry - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Fabuła Miejsce i czas akcji Akcja gry dzieje się w fikcyjnym mieście Vice City, wzorowanym na Miami na Florydzie. Wygląd gry, szczególnie wygląd przechodniów i pojazdów, odwzorowują (i czasami parodiują) Miami w latach 80. Wiele motywów w grze zostało zapożyczonych z filmów Człowiek z blizną i Życie Carlita, twórcy gry czerpali także z serialu Policjanci z Miami. Najbardziej rozpoznawalnym elementem filmu, który można znaleźć w grze, to willa Tony'ego Montany (w willa Tommy'ego Vercettiego). Ostatnia misja w grze także jest bardzo podobna do końca filmu. W grze można znaleźć także wiele mniej ważnych odniesień do filmu - jednym z nich jest piła łańcuchowa i ślady krwi, znajdujące się w jednym z mieszkań w mieście. Wydarzenia gry W Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, gracz wciela się w członka mafii Forellich, Tommy'ego Vercettiego, wypuszczonego z więzienia po 15 latach odsiadki za zabójstwo jedenastu ludzi. Szef organizacji w której pracuje Tommy, Sonny Forelli, boi się, że powrót Tommy'ego na ulice Liberty City może zbytnio skupić uwagę ludzi na działalność kryminalną mafii Forellich. Aby temu zapobiec, Sonny szybko "awansuje" Tommy'ego i wysyła go do Vice City, aby odegrał tam rolę kupca narkotyków w paru transakcjach. Podczas pierwszej transakcji, dilerów i ich ochroniarzy atakują nieznani sprawcy - z życiem uchodzi tylko Tommy, Ken (prawnik i kierowca Tommy'ego) i nieznany pilot helikoptera. Chociaż Tommy uchodzi z życiem, sprawcy zasadzki zabierają pieniądze i narkotyki. Po całym zdarzeniu, Tommy wraca do hotelu i informuje Sonny'ego o przebiegu transakcji. Przyrzeka szefowi, że odzyska narkotyki i pieniądze oraz pozbędzie się wszystkich sprawców przerwania transakcji. Później, Vercetti spotyka się z prawnikiem Forelliego, Kenem Rosenbergiem, który wręcza mu zaproszenie na imprezę. Podczas imprezy, Tommy poznaje Juana Corteza - pułkownika i dilera narkotyków. Juan wyraża ubolewanie nad wynikami transakcji i informuje Tommy'ego, że znajdzie odpowiedzialnych za jej przerwanie. Później, Tommy poznaje także córkę pułkownika - Mercedes. Podczas oczekiwania na wyniki dochodzenia Corteza, Tommy poznaje brytyjskiego producenta nagraniowego Kenta Paula, magnata budowlanego Avery'ego Carringtona oraz niezależnego kryminalistę, Lance'a Vance'a. Okazuje się, że te ostatni pomaga Tommy'emu, ponieważ szuka zemsty za śmierć swojego brata Victora. Vercetti zaprzyjaźnia się też z samym Cortezem i wykonuje dla niego kilka zadań. W jednym z nich, jest ochroniarzem Ricardo Diaza, jednej z większych osobistości miasta. Po odparciu ataku Haitańczyków, chcących go zabić, otrzymuje od niego propozycje pracy i ją przyjmuje. Pracuje dla Ricardo pomimo swojej niechęci do niego. Tommy dowiaduje się od Corteza, że jego własny współpracownik - Gonzalez, był zamieszany w przerwanie transakcji narkotykowej. Zostaje przez niego "poproszony" o jego zabicie za pomocą piły łańcuchowej. Następnie, Cortez zaczyna mieć podejrzenia co do samego Ricardo Diaza. Tommy planuje spokojne rozegranie całej sprawy, jednak jego plany krzyżuje atak Lance'a i jego uwięzienie. Po uwolnieniu Lance'a, Tommy wraz z nim szturmuje willę Diaza i zabija jej właściciela. Po śmierci Diaza i wyjeździe Corteza z miasta, cały porządek w mieście zmienia się - Tommy i Lance przejmują całe imperium Diaza. W międzyczasie, Tommy zostaje zamieszany w wojnę gangów pomiędzy Kubańczykami a Haitańczykami - pracuje po obu stronach, w końcu jednak za jego sprawą zwyciężają Kubańczycy (zostaje wysadzona fabryka narkotykowa Haitańczyków, źródło ich mocy). Vercetti zajmuje się także poszerzaniem swojego imperium: skupuje różne podupadające firmy (firma taksówkarska, bar ze striptizem, lodziarnia, stocznia i inne) i wykonując w nich różne zadania, przywraca je do formy i czerpie z nich zyski. Zostaje także ochroniarzem zespołu rockowego, członkiem honorowym gangu motocyklowego oraz napada na bank. W końcu, rodzina Forelli dowiaduje się, że Tommy przejął całą nielegalną działalność w mieście, a nie wysłał im działki zysków. Sonny wysyła do Vice City swoich ludzi, lecz Tommy pozbywa się ich. Wściekły Sonny przyjeżdża do miasta ze swoimi ludźmi. W zaciętej walce w willi Vercettiego ginie Sonny oraz Lance Vance, który w międzyczasie sprzymierzył się z tym pierwszym. Po pozbyciu się zagrożenia, Tommy wyznacza na swoją prawą rękę Kena Rosenberga. Postacie W GTA: Vice City, tak jak w grze poprzedniej, pojawiło się wiele postaci, występujących głównie w cut-scenkach. Należą do nich: Sonny Forelli, Juan Cortez, Kent Paul, Ken Rosenberg, Steve Scott, Avery Carrington, Ricardo Diaz, Lance Vance, Umberto Robina, Phil Cassidy, Mercedes Cortez, Candy Suxxx oraz Mitch Baker. W serii pojawiły się także postacie, mające znaczenie jedynie fabularne (tj. niezlecające graczowi misji), takie jak Candy Suxxx czy Mercedes Cortez. Vice City jest prequelem poprzedniej gry z tej serii - Grand Theft Auto III, której akcja dzieje się w roku 2001. Główny bohater nie jest tym samym bohaterem, co główna postać Grand Theft Auto III, jednakże niektóre wątki z Vice City łączą się z poprzednią częścią - między innymi ukazuje wcześniejsze życie niektórych bohaterów. Donald Love, potentat biznesowy z Grand Theft Auto III jest teraz uczniem aktualnego potentata biznesowego Vice City, Avery'ego Carringtona. Lazlow, prowadzący talk-show w jednej ze stacji radiowych w Grand Theft Auto III teraz prowadzi stację z muzyką hard rock. Toni, DJ-ka stacji radiowej z muzyką lat 80. w Grand Theft Auto III prowadzi w Vice City stację z muzyką pop. Na koniec Fernando Martinez (cały czas głosi: not a pimp... a savior - tłum. nie alfons, ale zbawiciel) - występował w Grand Theft Auto III jako gość specjalny show Lazlowa, teraz prowadzi stację Emotion 98.3. Gameplay Ponieważ Vice City zostało zbudowane na silniku gry Grand Theft Auto III, ma bardzo podobny model rozgrywki oraz interfejs. Rozgrywka jest bardzo otwarta, co jest charakterystyką całej serii Grand Theft Auto; jedynym ograniczeniem są misje, które należy wykonać, aby odblokować kolejne części miasta. Poza tym, gracz może robić praktycznie to, co chce. Tak, jak w przypadku poprzednich tytułów z serii, na mapie zostały ukryte różne bronie i inne rzeczy, jak ukryte paczki. Gracz może kraść pojazdy (samochody, łodzie oraz, co jest nowością, motocykle oraz helikoptery), prowadzić ostrzał z pojazdu, rabować sklepy i ogólnie wywoływać chaos w mieście. Robienie tego jednak przyciągnie uwagę policji (a w poważniejszych przypadkach, FBI oraz armii). Zachowanie służb porządkowych jest podobne do tego z GTA III, teraz jednak policja używa pałek policyjnych i rozstawia na drogach kolczatki (samochody mogę mieć przebite opony). Uwagi policji można się pozbyć na kilka sposobów. Nową funkcją w grze jest możliwość zakupu kilku posiadłości, rozrzuconych po całym mieście. Pełnią one między innymi funkcję punktu zapisu. istnieje również druga kategoria takich posiadłości, zwanych "assetami". Należą do nich: studio filmowe, klub, bar ze striptizem, lodziarnia, stocznia, drukarnia oraz salon samochodowy. W każdej z tych posiadłości można wykonać jakieś zadanie (lub kilka zadań). Po ukończeniu tych zadań, asset zacznie przynosić regularne dochody. W grze pojawiają się także gangi (tak jak w grze poprzedniej), z których kilka jest ważnych dla fabuły gry. Gangi te zwykle mają pozytywny lub negatywny stosunek do gracza (ignorują go lub strzelają do niego). Zdarzają się strzelaniny pomiędzy członkami wrogich sobie gangów, kilka misji także opiera się na tych walkach. Tak jak w GTA III, w GTA: Vice City pojawiają się opcjonalne misje poboczne, jak rozwożenie pizzy, wcielenie się w sanitariusza, strażaka czy stróża prawa. Przejście tych misji jest nagradzane nagrodą pieniężną oraz jakimś udogodnieniem, ułatwiającym rozgrywkę (np. zwiększeniem poziomu zdrowia czy pancerza). Pieniądze można zarabiać także na skokach, wykonanych pojazdami. Bronie System broni, użyty w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City został zmieniony w porównaniu z grami poprzednimi - największą zmianą jest jego poszerzenie. W porównaniu do GTA III, w którym pojawiło się 12 broni, w Vice City gracz ma dostęp do 35 broni, podzielonych na 10 kategorii. W każdej kategorii znajdują się bronie, różniące się mocą, szybkostrzelnością i wielkością magazynka. Gracz może wybrać dowolną broń z każdej kategorii i nosić ją. W różnych portach gry na różne platformy arsenał broni został nieco zmieniony. Wersja gry na PlayStation 2 jest jedyną wersją, w której pojawia się gaz łzawiący. W wersjach na PC i Xboxa zostały zaś zmienione nazwy niektórych broni (MP5 na MP czy PSG-1 na .308). Zmieniony został także kolor karabinu Ruger. Soundtrack Stacje radiowe mogą być odbierane przez większość pojazdów dostępnych w grze (do wyjątków należą przede wszystkim pojazdy policji, pogotowia, straży pożarnej, a także taksówki należącej do firmy protagonisty). Muzyka grana przez stacje radiowe jest różnorodna - jedna ze stacji emituje wywiady ze znanymi osobistościami Vice City oraz dzwoniącymi słuchaczami (K-Chat), inna (VCPR) nadaje publiczną debatę Pressing Issues. Nie zapomniano również o typowych stacjach muzycznych z wieloma piosenkami różnych gatunków, takich jak rap (Wildstyle), rock (V-Rock), oraz (najpopularniejsze w latach 80.) pop (Flash FM) i new wave (Wave 103). Wszystkie utwory, które słychać w radiu, zostały stworzone przez prawdziwych artystów lat osiemdziesiątych, takich jak Blondie, Duran Duran, Michael Jackson czy Mr. Mister. W stacjach radiowych i fabule odpowiednie miejsce też zajmuje fikcyjna grupa rockowa nazwana Love Fist. Muzyka z gry sprzedawana na siedmiu płytach CD była przez długi czas bestsellerem. Na dodatek, w stacjach radiowych słyszymy reklamy różnych nieistniejących w rzeczywistości produktów, np.: konsoli do gier Degenatron (Save the green dots with your fantastic flying red square!). Reklamy radiowe i oprawa graficzna uzupełniają się wzajemnie, więc nie raz można zobaczyć reklamę Degenatrona na billboardzie. Również sklepy dostępne w grze mają swoje reklamy w radiu, jak choćby Ammu-Nation. Oceny i sprzedaż Grand Theft Auto: Vice City po wydaniu otrzymało bardzo wysokie oceny od krytyków oraz fanów. Gra dostała notę 9,7/10 od IGN-u, 9,6/10 od GameSpotu, 5/5 of GamePro oraz 10/10 od Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine. Na stronie Metacritic gra osiągnęła wynik 95/100, co czyni ją szóstą najlepszą grą na PlayStation 2. Większość krytyków chwaliła grę za jej otwartość i zabawne odtworzenie kultury lat 80. Na dzień 26 marca 2008, gra sprzedała się ogółem w 17,5 mln egzemplarzy. Kontrowersyjność gry Grand Theft Auto: Vice City została uznana za bardzo drastyczną i wulgarną grę przez wiele grup i organizacji. Niektórzy sugerują, aby opiekunowie kontrolowali poczynania młodszych graczy w tej grze i tłumaczyli im, że wszystko, co pokazuje się na monitorze, nie może wydarzyć się w świecie rzeczywistym. ESRB oznaczyło ją literą "M'''" (skrót od ''M'ature), co u nas oznaczałoby, że w grę powinny grać jedynie osoby powyżej 17. roku życia. W Australii, aby gra mogła być wydawana, zmodyfikowano ją zgodnie z prawami cenzury obowiązującymi na tym kontynencie. Prostytutki i alfonsi zostali usunięci, co pozwoliło na wystawienie grze klasyfikacji MA15+. W Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie większość gier jest sprawdzana przez BBFC, Vice City dostało certyfikat "18". 3 grudnia 2003, Kubańczycy i Haitańczycy spotkali się na Florydzie, aby zaprotestować przeciwko grze, twierdząc, że zachęca ona ludzi do krzywdzenia imigrantów z obydwu tych nacji (chodziło o misje, w których gracz musiał zabijać członków jednej z grup na korzyść przeciwnej). Rockstar Games wydał oświadczenie, w którym potwierdził, że rozumieją niepokój Kubańczyków i Haitańczyków. W następnym oświadczeniu Interplay zgodził się na usunięcie wielu linii dialogów, włączając w to tekst Kill all the Haitians. Akurat ta wypowiedź w grze odnosiła się do dealerów narkotyków, znajdujących się w grupach Haitańczyków, a nie do wszystkich członków tej grupy. Linki zewnętrzne *[http://www.rockstargames.com/vicecity/ Oficjalna strona Rockstar Games o Vice City] de:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City en:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City es:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fi:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fr:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City it:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ja:グランド・セフト・オート・バイスシティ nl:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City no:Grand Theft Auto: vice city pt:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ro:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ru:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City tr:Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:Gta 3 postacie Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto 3 postacie